


虚张声势

by Beginkookw



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beginkookw/pseuds/Beginkookw
Summary: 俊包第一人称 ❘ 写于《我们的乐队》播出期间
Relationships: 谢霆锋 王俊凯, 霆俊





	虚张声势

**Author's Note:**

> 俊包第一人称 ❘ 写于《我们的乐队》播出期间

“所以今天我们都被‘壁咚’了，对吧”说这话时我完全没有预料到事情接下来的走向，如果我知道的话，大概...还是会说。

我只是抛了个梗，没想到他却以出其不意的回答接了我的梗，“什么叫壁咚呢？”

他表现得像是真的不知道，就连萧总听了都觉得震惊，甚至问他真的不知道吗。“我真的不知道”作为一个老戏骨，他难道不觉得他的回答听起来很没有可信度吗，就好像我没有看过他壁咚别人的视频似的。

“呃...”在被“这我怎么接”“我为什么要说这话”的弹幕狂轰滥炸脑海后，我迅速想出了对策，“好，我们‘壁咚’其实，用我们的那个文学...”

我可真是个小机灵，用文学来解释简直不要太完美。然而文学尚未说完，我的机智便被他接下来的话堵得毫无用武之地，“你能示范一下吗”

？？？有没有搞错？我现在的心情简直可以用“惊叹号”来形容。他是不是忘记了周围还有其他人，他想预订热搜席位吗？然而他的眼神太过真诚，明知要求很无理，我也无法拒绝。哎，自己挖的坑终究是要自己跳。

我站起来走向他，脚步坚定，内心慌张，带着自认为风轻云淡的表情壁咚了他就准备回到座位。“你还没说我爱你”我迈向座位的脚步硬生生朝他的方向拐了个弯，皱着眉假装自己并不害怕他的挑衅，“我跟你说，表演系最不怕表演”甭管怕不怕，狠话先撂这，我好歹也是北影的学生，区区一个壁咚还能难得倒我？不就是再加一句“我爱你”嘛。

入戏也就几秒钟的事，我像看过的所有偶像剧男主一样，径直将握着话筒的右手伸向了他的脖颈后，因为有点重心不稳，还把左手摁在了他的肩上。本来我已经在自己的心理建设下努力冷静了，谁知道下一秒他就把手放在了我的腰上紧紧搂住了我！！！“我爱你”天知道同一时刻说出这句话的我那时候有多惊慌，心跳猛烈得像是要跳出我的胸膛，周围简直要掀翻屋顶的喊声这一刻完全从我的世界里消失了，我想我此刻的表情一定很耐人寻味。

他放肆地笑着，带着得逞的嘚瑟，手依旧紧紧握着我的腰。那笑容太过耀眼，我差点迷失在里面。还好观众的声音够大，把我拉回了现实。我心虚地挣脱了他的怀抱，火速返回自己的自己的座位，还附赠一句多余的解释，“就这样而已，把你贴在墙上”

我以为到这就结束了，他竟然指着我问乐手和观众们是这样吗，不是这样还能是哪样啊，他是不是想再来一遍，我无奈又紧张地想。

“你们再幻想一次，这个是你”他对观众说。虽然我知道他在为我解围，但还是在感到庆幸的同时有些不爽，庆幸没有再来一次，不爽他真的好“大方”。

随后他坐回座位，点点头一本正经地说“又学到了新东西了”我无奈地笑了笑，接过了他的台阶“我也学到了，我第一次”他学到了什么我不知道，我学到的是终于认清的内心。

“我的”他指着他自己向在场的所有人炫耀。拜托要不要这么幼稚啊。“跟你说第一次，就真的是第一次”我只是想让他克制点，反正他也不会信，跟他的身经百战比起来，我是真的没演过感情戏。

不管我表现得多冷静，心跳不会骗人，我承认，我就是在虚张声势。

-End.


End file.
